Lucamore Corbray
Lord Lucamore Corbray is son of Qarl Corbray and Lynesse Arryn Appearance Typical pretty young man from the Vale,on his face he has a vine of scares going upwards on his right cheek,hishair is brown as oak,after the recent accident at the Tourney of Kings Landing he has a massive scar below his throat with an injury that caused him to have problems with speech. Personality Cynical, Loving, Playful.Sharp tongued when annoyed, and just, the young valeman has a reputation for being resourceful. History Lucamore Corbray’s birth was a quiet one, in 382. Having been a rather small baby, the maesters did not hold much hope for him, yet he pulled through, growing to be a healthy child. Rather quiet, it was easy for him to slip away from his family and older sister, watching the blacksmiths ply their trade, watch the townsfolk toil in the fields. Many a night he slept , if he could get any rest, on bed that were not his own, of some old grandmother in town, having grown to be liked by the people as ‘’Amore’’. Although the long winter sickness touched him as he grew up, it did not take him, as it had many others. He grew stronger, and pushed through the winter, though still prone to collapsing from his exhaustion spells. He became squire to a local knight in heart’s home at the early age of 10, devoting himself to his ser. However this knight fell in an unfortunate hunting incursion, having succumbed to injuries from a bear. Although Lucamore was heartbroken to see his tutor die a painful death, he did not let that stop his dreams of being knighted, doing so shortly after, and leading a troop to defeat a mountain clan raid. When Amore turned sixteen, he was caught up between the vicious rivalry between his older brothers, Darnold, Uthor, and Qyle, and his cousins Robar and Lymond. Though together they fulfilled their fathers mjor campaign against the mountain clans, a campaign that lasted months, it did little to unite their kinship. Bad blood came to boil when the six of them were in a room at a dinner. Blades were drawn, and in the confusion, Lady Forlorn, which had been in the possession of the oldest, Uthor, somehow came into Amore’s hands when Lymond slew his brother. Corbray lost five potential claimants to the regency that night, as Amore was the only survivor. From then on, he did his best to make sure his younger brothers did not lead onto the vicious paths that his deceased siblings had, nurturing their friendship. Now, as Lord of House Corbray,he begrudgingly came to the capital, with no less than fifty Corbray knights, being he was related to the Arryns, and was expected to show his face. Recent Events 400 AC: The Tourney of Kings Landing Lucamore is severely injured in the joust, with splinters from Lady Crakehall's lance impaling him in the throat. Due to Corly Manderly's surgical expertise, he was saved from an early death, though he was bedridden, and remained on the brink of death for a while. This hampered him from participating in events, with the exception of the Great Council. Due to Amore's shrewd wording, Aldur Arryn is crowned king of the Vale, albeit not officially in Lucamore's sick tent. 400 AC: The Great Council Forcing himself out of bed, and with the help of aides, Lucamore attends the meeting. Due to him not being able to speak, he uses the blood of the slain ghiscari girl to write on the floor of the hall, that he will not conform to a Lannister's rule. Leaving the hall, he then returns to his tent, though Ryden Tyrell attempts to stop him. Lucamore, while in the tents, falls for a servant girl, by the name of Lily Stone. His infatuation with her leads for a romance to blossom, and although he cannot speak, romance flourishes between him and the mute bastard. After leaving King's Landing, he returns to Gulltown, where he meets up with the Gerold Grafton, and the exiled Velaryons. An altercation with King Arryn leads the Corbray to depart early, returning to Heart's Home. At that time, his voice, albeit ruined, returns, and Lucamore raises his banners. Intent on showing the Arryn is fealty, he marches to the Eyrie, camping outside, and attending the festivities. He marries Lily in a quiet wedding below Alyssa's Tears, and organizes the Vale army as it is being raised outside Gulltown. 400 AC: The Corbray Tournament Lucamore holds a tournament in the Vale's borders, where a few nobles and knights participate. The prizes though not grandious, are practical, and the Vale lord seems content until the news of Derrick Tully's death reaches him. Misc Likes Cake, Administration, Swordplay, Reading on tactics, Mock battles and Horse riding Dislikes Lannisters, Dragons Weaknesses Distrustful, due to having an average build, is not as large as other men, Insomniac Category:RP Characters